SOZINHO NO MUNDO
by Taresu Yukida
Summary: Uma festa animada e um ataque de ciumes. Duas coisas que Shaka, Mu e Aldebaran terão que contar ao psicólogo Shion para escapar de serem considerados loucos homicidas.  COMPLETA PELOS MENOS LEIAM E DEIXEM REVIEWS
1. Psicologia Alternativa

_**SOZINHO NO MUNDO**_

Nota do autor: "quando alguma coisa vier entre aspas "isso, por exemplo," significa que alguém no momento atual esta interrompendo a fala de quem esta falando. Também vai significar expressões, tais como ou até mesmo palavrões"

_**Capitulo I - Psicologia Alternativa**_

Na emissora de TV...

Na voz de Shaka - Eu, provavelmente, não sei o que dizer (sei sim) aquilo com certeza saiu do controle, foi o ódio do momento, por não ter ninguém ao meu lado, se não fosse aquele cretino do Mu! O que ele viu naqueles chifres? Principalmente naquele quebrado, me dá ódio aquele rebolado daquela muralha da China se achando o tal! "toma copo de água com calmante", enfim, eu não queria ter matado aquelas pessoas, coitados... "Ainda temos 56 segundos" Ainda? Eu desabafei tudo o que eu tinha em mente e quer que eu faça o que? Desliga a p"""" dessa câmera, seu f"", cretino, não desligo por quê? Cara""" desliga tudo senão eu vou quebrar o barraco, eu mato você seu desgraçado p"" de arara cearense câmera-men do demônio, vai logo, que mer"" #?"x¬$...

Na voz de Mu - Eu ainda não descobri o que ele tem na cabeça, ele pensa o quê? Que eu vou ser o brinquedinho dele? Que apertava, lambe e joga fora? Ah, vai toma no "". Já ficamos juntos uma vez, mais não significa pra sempre. Eu não imaginei que o ciúme era desse tamanho, acho que se eu estivesse lá ele também teria me matado...

Na voz de Aldebaran - Eu não sou um destruidor de lares, ou por acaso eu sou? Sinto-me sujo por dentro "É o calor da iluminação" É por isso que eu estou suando que nem um boi no abate? Eu posso pelo menos tirar essa armadura? "À vontade querido, manda ver, isso deixa o IBOPE subir" Ta subindo? "Nem te conto o que ta subindo, mais o IBOPE ta descendo, então CORTA!" Não pêra aí, os outros tiveram 5 minutos pra fala, não desliga a p"""" da câmera, opa! Aqui ta frio! Alguém me traga um lenço!...

" " "

Acabando as gravações, Shion entra dando uma de psicólogo no camarim...

Na voz de Shion - É uma idiotice, que essas respostas sejam suas únicas defesas, vocês ainda podem se livrar de duas horas de tratamento de choque se me contaram tudo desde o começo!

Na voz de Mu - Era quinta-feira...

Na voz de Shaka - Com licença, mas acho que eu sou quem é a vitima da história... "Mas, eu também..." Calado Mu! Você não é tão importante nisso! "Mas é que..." Você também ô do chifre longo "Qual dos três?" Acho que você tem dois rachados "Quer morrer?"...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coments: E ai pessoal, novo escritor no pedaço. Eu comecei com essa histórias (já tenho uma 3 montadas), eu percebi o quanto é difícil escrever, principalmente como dar continuidade a ela, ter uma idéia num dia e colocar outra no outro, também percebi que eu não sou muito chegado a comédia (então espero que apreciem meus RAROS momentos de comédia nessa e outras história que virão) eu sou o irmão mais novo da Eire Yukida (que também escreve muito) e quero agradecer a ela por me indicar nesse caminho das histórias, também parabenizar outros escritores, já li bastante fanfics (o meu gosto é variado, eu posso escrever comédia num dia e yaoi no outro, mais eu vou deixar a de yaoi pra depois), eu principalmente tendo tempo livre pra Deus não botar defeito adorei iniciar essas histórias. Com relação a essa história: Acho que alguns boiaram um pouco, os capítulos dessa história são pequenos (no total uns nove ou dez, não esta completa ainda), eu não pretendia fazer uma mini série mais eu acho que fiz , é isso, espero que curtam muito, qualquer reclamação (não exagerem) me avisem. Qualquer coisa que vierem perguntar (onde moro, idade, essas coisas) eu vou ver se eu responderei.

Beijos!


	2. Como tudo começou, segundo Shaka

_**Capitulo II - Como tudo começou, segundo Shaka**_

Após muito bate boca...

Na voz de Shion - CARA""" Podemos começar? Shaka, desabafe!

Na voz de Shaka - Ótimo. Tudo começou aos cinco anos. Papai me travava muito mal! Toda noite ele me obrigava a vestir um...

Na voz de Shion - Sobre quinta à noite! Mer""

Na voz de Shaka - Ah, sobre isso? Bom, tudo começou quatro dias antes na casa de Libra, quando começamos a falar sobre os problemas do mundo e alguém haviam falado sobre as calcinhas da Paris Hilton, ou era da Britney? Não interessa, o importante é que Saga havia anunciado um baile...

- Antes de irmos, quero avisar que eu e mais dois cavaleiros decidimos organizar um baile na próxima quinta-feira lá na minha casa, deveram ir todos (olhar de Ares livre e espontânea obrigação de concordar), mas em dupla.

- Por que na casa de Gêmeos e em dupla? - perguntou Aioria

- Simples! Na ordem, a iluminação das outras casas é um lixo...

- A culpa foi do esquilo! - retrucou Camus enquanto mostrava fotos do incidente

- Sabemos, disso, mas você e mais alguém têm alguma coisa contra que a festa seja na minha casa? (olhar de Ares)

- Não - disseram todos com medo

- Mas seremos somente nós 14? - perguntou Kanon com ar de inocência

- Claro que não! Eu, Shura e Camus como coordenadores do baile, convidamos alguns outros bons amigos nossos e umas mulheres também - disse Saga.

- Opa que festa animada vai ser então! - disse Miro num sorriso estilo "é hoje que eu tenho um filho"

- As mulheres do Santuário vão estar lá também? - perguntou Aioros

- Cuidado que a maioria tem menos de 18, vê se toma jeito nessa cara e não vai catando qualquer uma que se oferecer! - disse Aldebaran com voz autoritária

- Voltando à questão dos pares... - disse Aioria

- Eu acho que se a gente entrar em par isso vai ficar meio boiola não acham? - perguntou Mascara

- Essa é a intenção "zuera", o que eu quero dizer é que o nosso companheiro será, como, tipo "aquele que te leva pra casa se você beber mais de 257 capetas". Mas nós também vamos deixar gays entrarem (olhando pro Shaka e Afrodite) - disse Shura

- Ta olhando pra mim porque boffinho querido? - disse Afrodite com seu sotaque

- Nada, nenhum motivo... - disse Shura já virando pra ouvir a Saga

- OK, agora vamos à distribuição de tarefas: Mu, Miro, Kanon e Shaka serão os responsáveis pela bebida. Eu, Shura e Camus seremos responsáveis pela comida. Afrodite, Aioros, Dohko e Shion responsáveis pela música e decoração. Por fim, Aldebaran, Mascara e Aioria responsáveis pela iluminação. Decidido, alguém contra? (olhar de Ares)

- Não - disseram todos com medo

- Organizem tudo e até quinta-feira, declaro essa reunião encerrada!

Eu gostei do jeito que Saga falava, ele estava tão viril e sua boca toda molhada, cuspindo em mim...

- E quero que Shaka seja meu par! - disse Saga

- Eu aceito, vem cá seu gostoso!...


	3. Comprando itens para a festa, Segundo Mu

_**Capitulo III - Comprando itens para a festa, segundo Mu**_

Na voz de Mu - Eu não disse? Eu sou mais um brinquedo do que par! Além disso, essa parte do Saga nunca aconteceu.

Na voz de Shion - Então continue

Na voz de Mu - Bom, depois de decidirmos tudo (ou melhor, o Saga), nós quatro fomos comprar a bebida no mercadinho no lado da esquina.

- Kanon, você acha que esse vinho é muito chiquê? - perguntou Miro

- Não sei, veja o preço - disse Kanon

- Você está louco? Não se compra vinho para um baile funk - disse Mu

- Então o que se compra?

- Deixa que eu te mostre - E lá fui eu enchendo o carrinho de vodca, whisky, 51, pinga, cerveja, fruta, licor pronto, álcool de cana, etc. O total deu R$ 51,00, foi barato na minha opinião pra tanta coisa. só não compro drogas porque não tinha Cala a boca Shaka. Voltando ao assunto...

- Alguém viu o Shaka? - perguntou Kanon

- Agora que você falou...

Um grito que veio da sessão de produtos íntimos - AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII

- É o shaka! - eu fui correndo vendo o que havia acontecido e o que eu encontro?

- Olha Mu, camisinhas com 50 de desconto, eu pego qual? De morango ou cereja?

Aquela foi a maior vergonha da minha vida, Shaka não se importava de o chamarem de gay, mas eu me importava, eu sai de lá com o rosto abaixado ouvindo as risadas...

Na voz de Shaka - Você sabe que eu fico louco quando vejo coisas em promoção!

Na voz de Aldebaran - Eu posso continuar? Agora eu acho importante falar

Na voz de Shion - À vontade pegou um travesseiro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coments: Capitulo bem curto, eu esperava já alguns reviews (magoado), mas amanha sai mais um.


	4. Trocando os pares, segundo Aldebaran

_**Capitulo IV - Trocando os pares, segundo Aldebaran**_

Na voz de Aldebaran - Enquanto iluminávamos a casa, o grupo da decoração também estava com a gente. Então Mu veio falar comigo...

- O Aldebaran está aí? - perguntou Mu

- Espera um pouco... ALDEBARAN! - o grito de Aioria havia destruído todas as luzes e a decoração

- Aioria seu idiota #?x¬$ - enquanto todos matavam o Aioria, eu me afastei para conversar com Mu...

- Aldebaran, eu não sei o que eu faço, não quero ferir os sentimentos de Shaka, mas ele já esta ficando insuportável, com certeza ele quer que eu vá à festa com ele.

- Escolhe outro alguém

- Quem? Miro já está com Camus, Afrodite com Mascara, Saga com Shura, Dohko com Kanon...

- Bem... Tenho eu

- Sério? Não conhecia esse seu lado, ficou sem par?

- Na verdade eu queria começar uma nova fase na minha vida. Queria ir só com você nesse baile.

- Pensei que você queria ir com Shion!

- Ele vai com Aioros, então, topas?

- Claro, mas não vai ser fácil para o Shaka!

- Da pra alguém me ajudar aqui cara""" - gritou Aioria do outro lado do salão

- Não dá agora, a gente se vê na festa! - disse Mu super relaxado

- O que? - gritava Aioria, enquanto tava levando no traseiro.


	5. Uma grande decepção, segundo Shaka

_**Capitulo V - Uma grande decepção, segundo Shaka**_

Na voz de Shaka - por culpa de vocês, o Aioria teve nove (mil) pontos na cabeça!

Na voz de Shion - Continua Shaka "pegou um cobertor"

Eu estava na minha casa todo feliz esperando que Mu viesse logo, eu ia surpreendê-lo com o incenso favorito dele, eu fiquei duas horas cozinhando, tudo para agradá-lo, eu até queimei a minha mão (duas vezes), aí ele chegou.

- Shaka...

- Mu! Que bela surpresa, fica a vontade, admire o cheiro do ambiente, quer alguma coisa?...

- Precisamos conversar...

- Pode falar que eu estou ouvindo, eu adoro a sua voz!

Mu olhou firmemente nos meus olhos e disse:

- Está tudo acabado!

- Hã? Como assim, você não me ama mais? Você acha que eu sou feio? O meu é muito pequeno? Eu tomo viagra e...

- Não é nada disso, pensando bem, é tudo isso mesmo. É que, o jeito que você é... Em resumo, eu não quero ir com você ao baile e nem em mais nenhum lugar.

- Mas por quê?

- Porque você me envergonha! - Aquilo foi uma bomba para mim

- Te envergonho?...

- Percebeu agora?

- Mas você disse que não devíamos esconder nossa relação...

- Mas não fofocar! Francamente, é isso que eu odeio em você, às vezes (sempre) você se comporta como uma criança! - Mu saia até que eu peguei no braço dele e disse...

- Com quem você vai?

- Decidi convidar Aldebaran para ir...

- O que? Aquele chifrudo de 2,10? O que ele tem que eu não tenho? - "você sempre teve uma inveja dele" Continuando!...

- Francamente eu não sei, mas eu vou descobrir o que é...

- Mas tudo o que passamos juntos?

- Juntos? Foram somente dois meses! Considerando tudo o que já aconteceu na minha vida, nada me impressionou nesse tempo, eu tenho que ir agora, larga meu braço... Larga! Não para, para de lamber ele!...

Na voz de Mu - Você não lambeu você quase me comeu!

Na voz de Shaka - Sabia que você tem gosto de Cabrito ensopado?

Na voz de Mu - Eu não sou de peixes, queria o que?

Na voz de Aldebaran - Posso continuar?

Na voz (ronco) de Shion - zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...

Na voz de Aldebaran - SHION?!

Na voz (baba) de Shion - Ah, desculpe! Parece que já fizemos um progresso, vamos parar para comer alguma coisa e continuamos depois que eu conseguir ajeitar esse sofá cama, vocês tem 40 minutos, eu vou estar aqui qualquer coisa, só me tragam um Big mac sem cebola, por favor, Obrigado.

Na voz dos 3 - Ta ok!


	6. Botando a fofoca em dia

_**Capitulo VI - Botando a fofoca em dia**_

40 minutos depois...

Na voz de Shion - Podiam ter trazido pimenta, seus muquiranas!

Na voz de Aldebaran - Será que já podemos continuar? Estamos discutindo nossa relação e não seus hábitos alimentícios!

Na voz de Shaka - Deixa o homem comer! Pensa o que? Ele coordena todo o Santuário, é um trabalho duro e forçado pra alguém na idade dele "ainda mais 250 anos" A culpa é nossa que ele ainda não morreu e o Ares (já que ele não tem filho) que é o regente ta lá só dando na esquina? "Como vocês souberam disso e eu não? Vou ter uma conversa com ele!" "Francamente, se era pra ficar assim, uma monarquia com um Mestre cachaceiro e um regente taradão daqueles, vou te contar!"

Na voz de Shion - Da pra parar de me seduzir Shaka? Por falar em contar falta esclarecer de vez isso...

Na voz de Shaka - Não posso fazer um agrado de vez em quando?

Na voz de Shion - Se funcionasse! Bom, agora que eu acabei de comer estou esperando o sorvete!

Na voz de Mu - Que sorvete, estamos te pagando por hora e ainda quer almoço incluso? Depois compramos aquele copão de R$ 1,00,. É muito mais barato.

Na voz de Shion - Aquele sorvete do Zé? Tem gosto de xixi de gato! Muito obrigado pela compreensão! Pensa o que? Que eu sou cheio da grana? Não tenho tempo e dinheiro nem pra comprar cuequinha, eu às vezes tenho que implorar para que alguém me dê uma, essa que eu estou usando é do Dohko! O dinheiro que eu consegui vendendo panfletos foi para comprar bebida... Quer dizer, melhorar a vida das pessoas que eu amo...

Na voz de Mu - Mais não eram grátis?

Na voz de Shion - Para maiores de 90 anos, por que você acha que eu usei papel higiênico pra fazer eles? Para aqueles que não gostavam de mim me enviassem no "" e esquecessem o caso.

Na voz de Shaka - E mesmo assim você teve 80 dos votos!

Na voz de Shion - Né? O Dohko não teve uma boa escolha depois que eu publiquei... Quer dizer, deixei na parte de redação do jornal por engano aquelas fotos.

Na voz de Shaka - Eu recortei aquelas fotos e plastifiquei, decidi votar nele por isso.

Na voz de Aldebaran - Né? Bela corrupção "risos"

Na voz de Mu - Mais eu ainda não descobri quem é o cara da foto

Na voz de Shion - Nem queira saber, a propósito, toma a sua cuequinha que eu usei semana passada!

Na voz de Mu - Muito obrigado!

Na voz de Shion - Bom, já se passaram 50 minutos, temos que continuar falando sobre o caso...

Na voz de Shaka - Que caso?

Na voz de Aldebaran - De quinta a noite imbecil!

Na voz de Shaka - É mesmo! Já disse que meu pai me forçava a vestir um...

Na voz de Shion - Já disse! Então, quem fala?


	7. Uma tremenda festa, segundo Mu

_**Capitulo VII - Uma tremenda festa, segundo Mu**_

Na voz de Mu - Era quinta à noite, a casa de Gêmeos tinha virado a boate do ano. Lá ficou parecida com Hollywood, a fila de paparazzi vinha desde a entrada do santuário, tinha muitas mulheres e homens querendo entrar (eu lembro que só o Camus convidou uma 300 da fila). Dava pra perceber o numero de pessoas que estavam sendo esmagadas (a fila ficou parecendo um vulcão). Os Flashes das câmeras pareciam que iam soltar uma Athena Exclamation!

- Aqui é Helena de Tróia, falando ao vivo para o canal 6, essa noite promete! Uma fila com quase 2 km de extensão e com um tremendo cheiro de sovaco e outros gases irreconhecíveis, a casa de Gêmeos virou a casa, estamos aqui com o organizador Saga.

- Na verdade eu sou o Kanon, meu irmão ficou lá dentro, porque ele ficou acordado até tarde terminando de arrumar as coisas e agora esta perdendo a própria festa dele.

- Entendo mais você não acha que...

- Só um minuto... BRITNEY EU TE AMO, ME DA SUA CALCINHA!

- Fuck you! - gritou a Britney Spears já próxima da entrada

- Então, após esse momento de testosterona, você não acha que a casa vai ficar muito cheia?

- Está ai uma vantagem! Se uma ficar cheia, tem sempre a outra do lado!

- Fora a Britney, tem mais algum famoso de Hollywood?

- Olha, de Hollywood, não tem ninguém, mais temos muita gente que saiu da prisão pra vir pra cá, tipo a Paris Hilton e a Lindsey Lohan

- Tem algum "não presidiário"?

- Sim, tem sacando a lista de compras tipo a da sua mãe, tem o Justin, a Beyonce, o...

- Ótimo, sai pra lá. Soube que a primeira dupla já esta chegando, câmera-men me siga! Eu acho que é... É SIM! Mu e Aldebaran!

- Mu, os boatos de seu rompimento com Shaka são reais? E é verdade que o pai dele forçava ele a vestir um...

- É sim, tudo verdade, mais eu e Aldebaran viemos para fazer novas relações amigas, tudo numa pratica zen e holística.

- Traduzindo, viemos por livre e espontânea obrigação - disse Aldebaran.

- o.O Entendo! Bom, obrigada pelo tempo tomado e inútil, e lá vêm mais quatro pessoas! Camus e Miro, Saga e Shura!!!

- Então Camus, o que pretende fazer essa noite?

- Eu pretendo ter um filho!!! (silêncio na multidão) Fudeu!

- O que ele quis dizer é... Fazer uma FILIAÇÃO, ou seja, amizades, e eu como companheiro dele vou ficar de OLHO para que ele não faça muita filiação! - disse Miro já agarrando Camus pelos cabelos

- Ah, entendo (eu acho). E então, Saga, o que faz aqui fora? Seu irmão disse que você dormiu.

- Dormi mais eu vim buscar meu companheiro, uma vez que eu quero ENCHER A CARA HOJE com meu melhor amigo!

- E você Shura?

- Também vim encher a cara. Então se vocês encontrarem nós dois na sarjeta, com a mão no vocês vão saber o porquê...

- Bem, ainda temos mais alguns convidados, percebe-se que Dohko e Kanon não quiseram entrar e estão buscando umas de segurança com as armas de Libra! Não tivemos noticias de Afrodite e Mascara, acho que já estão se divertindo um pouquinho lá dentro. Também não vimos Shaka, uma vez que Aioria esta internado no hospital. Bem, então a festa continua! Mais detalhes às 11h00min!


	8. Chamando Buda, segundo Shaka

_**Capitulo VIII - Chamando Buda, segundo Shaka**_

Na voz de Shion - Eu me lembro muito bem dessa parte! O Kanon já não se agüentava em pé tentando conter aqueles homens!

Na voz de Shaka - Eram travestis, eu conheço uma bicha quando vejo uma.

Na voz de Aldebaran - Percebe-se

Na voz de Shaka - Com certeza, estou olhando para duas!

Na voz de Mu - Esta falando da própria sombra...

Na voz de Shion - Vamos ter mais calma e parar de se xingar! Shaka, agora nos conte onde estava.

Na voz de Shaka - Eu estava na minha casa numa enorme depressão, em um cantinho qualquer da casa com dois incensos acesos. Percebi que devia tomar alguma atitude, fui até as Salagêmeas e tentei ter uma conversa com a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar. Meu grande mestre Buda!

- Eu estou chamando Buda, o grande mestre da filosofia indiana, estou aqui em seu tumulo lhe pedindo ajuda! Que alguém me ouça. (Nada) Buda? Não está me ouvindo? Eu sei que quinta é a noite de xadrez e você quer a revanche com Jesus. Mais da pra me ouvir?

- Shaka... - disse o meu mestre

- Meu querido mestre! Como vão as coisas ai no além?

- Não tenho o que reclamar, só que eu perdi 30.000 seguidores budistas numa aposta que fiz com Maomé e perdi de novo pra Jesus no xadrez...

- Ele é o melhor jogador do além! Ele conta com a ajuda do bispo e você espera que as peças parem de ser racistas!

- É assim que eu sempre fui. Acabei de me lembrar, eu estava assistindo o vídeo de quando você era criança e seu pai te forçava a vestir um...

- Você ainda tem? Pensei que depois daquele desastre de pirataria as fitas foram removidas.

- Também achei a roupa que você vestia. Você ficava uma fofura sabor queijo de se comer com aqueles acessórios daquela roupa de...

- Podemos voltar a falar de mim?

- Ah, é mesmo, desculpe, me conte... O que acontece nesse seu mundo infernal?

- Eu perdi o amor da minha vida, a razão de eu viver, meu brinquedinho, meu pudinzinho com ameixa (após muitos elogios) para um chifrudo...

- Mu e Aldebaran? Eu os vi dançando na festa, quer dizer que o Aldebaran te deu um GRANDE CHIFRE?

- Sim, eu queria Mu de volta, mais ele disse que o envergonho, não acha isso ridículo?

- Claro que acho! (Também, se não fosse Mu, você me envergonharia!) Mas o que pretende fazer a respeito?

- Eu pretendo me vingar daqueles dois! Tem algum caminho espiritual? (sempre tem )

- Não

- o.O Como assim, você sempre me da um caminho único para escolher!

- Nesse caso existem 9.563, mais como você quer o de vingança, te darei o que fazer... Pegue essa maça e... - um dos incensos se apagou nessa hora (Nota do autor: Quando um incenso se apaga, termina-se a conversa espiritual).

- Ai, não, me desculpe Buda, pronto, acendi outro! Continua

- Como eu ia dizendo... Pegue essa maçã e... - ai tinha sido o outro

- Ai, não, me desculpe (de novo) Continua!

- Repetindo... - ai foram os dois de novo

- To com a impressão de que é hoje o dia! Continua

- Novamente...

- Quer um chá?

- CARA, quer saber? Pega a p dessa maça e pronto! Ela explode agora se vira que eu tenho assuntos mais urgentes! Tenho que acabar com a fome no mundo! - ele foi embora

- Uma maça? Já tenho o plano ideal pra usar com ela MHAUHHMAMHUAMHU AMHAMHAU cof... cof... MUAHUHMAUMAHNAHUAMHAMUAHMAHUMAUHMAAUH...


	9. Causando na festa, segundo Aldebaran

_**Capitulo IX - Causando (a morte) na festa, segundo Aldebaran**_

Na voz de Shion - Pastilha para a tosse Shaka?

Na voz de Shaka - Não, obrigado... Ah me da logo!

Na voz de Shion - Com relação a isso, ainda precisa ver o que causou aquela morte, já que Mu não estava no local, por falar nisso, onde você foi?

Na voz de Mu - Eu tinha ido pegar um sal de frutas porque o Aioros estava vomitando até as tripas, eu acho que o Miro não preparou muito bem aquele drink, de qualquer forma, eu não lembro mais de nada.

Na voz de Shion - Então Aldebaran, termine a história.

Na voz de Aldebaran - A festa estava começando a virar um puteiro, pelo menos foi o que eu vi, mas no centro as coisas até que estavam controladas, a ser por aquele cheiro desgraçado de maconha. "eu não comprei maconha nenhuma" "foi o esquilo" Ele de novo? "continua" Bem, no centro tinha palco onde as meninas (e o Afrodite) estavam alegrando a festa, então nós (eu, o Dohko e o Mascara) vimos o Shaka entrando, eu resolvi ficar na minha para que não causássemos uma Guerra de Mil Dias. Mais lá foram o Shura e o Camus conversar com ele (uma vez que eles não estavam sabendo de nada, o Miro então não havia contado a fofoca). Eu só fiquei ouvindo no cantinho.

- Shaka, você resolveu aparecer! Fica a vontade, bebe, come, faz o que quiser - desmaiou Shura pra lá de bêbado.

- Não liga pra ele, eu tenho que ir porque eu fiz uma aposta com o Seiya, eu disse que catava mais que ele e só consegui três telefones e cinco tapas na cara - disse Camus.

- Só me diz onde está o Mu ou aquele chifrudo

- Eu não vi nenhum dos dois, ou você acha que eu vou ficar olhando pra homens, eu tenho que ir porque o Miro já ta caindo de bêbado também "dois dias depois a gente descobriu que não era bem bebida que ele tinha engolido".

- Putz, e agora, como é que eu uso essa p"""" de maça sem eles dois aqui? Aquilo é um microfone? OH beleza agora vai! - disse Shaka pra si mesmo

Fiquei imaginando o que será que ele ia fazer

Shaka foi indo em direção ao palco principal, lá ele tirou todas as put"" (e o Afrodite) de lá de cima, pegou o microfone e falou.

- E aí pessoal! Tudo em cima?

- Sim - gritou aquela multidão

- Eu tenho um evento muito especial para todos, mais antes eu quero chamar alguém muito especial, o arroz de festa da festa: MU!

- AEEEEEEEEEEEEW, MU, MU, MU! - gritava a multidão

- Cadê ele? Vamos povo mais amimo!

Nesse momento, Shaka havia caído do palco, derrubando a maça que ele tinha na mão em um barril cheio de maças, as maças caíram em cima do álcool e uma delas atingiu o Afrodite bem na boca.

- Ahhh, quem foi à bicha que atirou essa maça? - disse Afrodite atirando outra maça no alto

- GUERRA DE COMIDA!!! - gritaram os rapazes da entrada

Foi uma chuva de maças por todos os lados, no começo foi bem leve mais ai começou a ficar violento quando o Saga entrou no meio do tiroteio, eu tentei me esconder, mais eu acho que nem a ovada que eu levei no meu aniversario foi mais dolorosa que aquilo, até que eu vejo uma coisa brilhando no ar, acho que até o Shaka percebeu aquilo por ele gritou CARA""", eu fui correndo pra fora daquele lugar, com a rapidez que eu estava consegui chegar na minha casa a tempo, no começo uma explosão pequena, depois veio o Big Bang

- KABRUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...

-...

- KKKKAAAABBBRRUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eu pensando que tinha sobrevivido, até que veio uma maça f"" e me atacar naquele lugar, só acordo depois com o Mu rezando e falando mil e uma bobagens.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Mu

- Muita coisa, mais eu tenho uma coisa pra dizer...

- O que?

- Acho que eu virei hermafrodita! - desmaiei

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Na voz de Mu - Ainda bem que nada grave aconteceu a ele, mais foi isso que aconteceu!

Na voz de Shion - Muito bem, eu não posso considerar vocês loucos homicidas, afinal, foi um "quase" acidente, mais o que vocês três aprenderam com isso?

Na voz de Shaka - Eu aprendi que a vingança mata, e como mata!

Na voz de Mu - Eu aprendi que você não deve terminar um namoro com Shaka, a não ser que você queira causar uma 3ª Guerra Santa e Mundial.

Na voz de Shion - E você Aldebaran?

Na voz de Aldebaran - Aprendi que na grande arvore da vida, nunca cultive maçãs, porque um dia eles caem na sua cabeça e te transformam num ser assexuado.

"risos entre os 4"

F I M

Coments finais - Eu gostaria de agradecer aos 0 reviews que eu recebi. Eu dei uma relaxada nessa história mais ela pelo menos acabou. Eu estou fazendo outra história (nada Yaoi), tem bastantes folhas, eu espero pelos menos 1 review

Abraço


End file.
